


[fanvid] Girlfriend

by tree



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Crack, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, at least i hope so, it seemed like a good idea at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree
Summary: A ridiculously adolescent treatment of Vic's feelings about Walt's other relationships, featuring obnoxiously bright colours, excessive use of text, gratuitous use of love hearts, occasional quick cuts, occasional flashing text, duotone for no particular reason, and the possibly injudicious application of devil horns on more than one occasion.
Relationships: Walt Longmire/Victoria "Vic" Moretti
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	[fanvid] Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> so i was innocently watching a tv show one day and i heard this song. my brain said, "wouldn't it be hilarious to make a vid to this?!" and then wouldn't shut up about it until i went and bought the damn song. while in reality i abhor depictions of women 'competing' over a man (ugh), somehow when i paired that with this song and a lot of over-the-top graphics it just became really, really funny to me. here's hoping it makes somebody else laugh so that i'm not alone in this. (especially since it broke imovie more than once and failed exporting so many times that i was starting to think i'd never get it outta there.)

artist: Avril Lavigne

[Download](http://andbirds.org/play/girlfriend-final.mp4) 545 MB (if you can, please right click and save the file rather than viewing it on my server)


End file.
